Our Future
by The Jondrette Girl
Summary: What if Eponine and Marius Ran away before the barricade? What if they never met Cossette? What would their future be like? Well let's take a little look eh? M for the future.
1. Proulouge

The square of the Rue was heaving with beggars, Eponine and Marius were sitting in her cramped room, talking about their future,

"Marius, please don't join the barricade, please, think about our future Marius?" She begged as she layed next to him on the floor,

"Oh, 'ponine, you know I can't, I already promised Enjorlas, what will I look like now? A coward scared of death?" He whipsered taking her small hands into his,

"Runway with me?" Eponine whispered in the spur of the moment...

"What?" Marius said looking at her as if she was mad,

"Lets runaway, To anywhere, away from here, away from our families away from the carricade, disappear and start our future together the way we planned? Please Marius?Please?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- 13 days later.

Eponines p.o.v

Everything was set, it was the night before the barricade was set to arise at General Lamarque's funeral. Me and Marius Were leaving, running away to start out future together, and we were never coming back.

"'Ponine, are you ready? The carrige is here we must away before Enjorlas awakes the other boys," He said placing a cloak around my shoulders and pulled the hood over my head.

"I am ready my love, let us away to start our lives" I say leaning up to kiss his soft lips, I felt him lift my legs and he carries me out to the horse drawn carrige taking us to the boat which will take us to Engaland,

"Madame, M'suier,to the boat I expect?" The driver,Joly asked,

"Yes Sir,Many thanks," Marius said polietly placing me into the carrige and climbing in next to me,I suddenly felt very awful about making Marius leave something he'd been planning for months and now he was betraying his best friend,

"Marius,?" I asked my voice almost so quite he woudn't hear it,

"Yes My beautiful Sweetheart?"He whispered pulling my glove covered hand into his,

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked, looking down feeling absoloutley terrible.

"Oh my sweet,Sweet love, I want this to, I want a life with you. I want to live with you in our beautiful Mansion in london, see our children grow up around the most peaceful and thoughtful people, I want this and I want it with you, I love you" He said, and I knew he ment every word and with that I layed onto his chest and fell into a peaceful slumber.

_-Eponines dream-_

_"Mama, Mama, Tell Charlie to stop chasing me!" My Four year old daughter Jennie Screeched at me,_

_"Charlie Pontmercy! Go and help your papa in the garden He is building a Kennel for Henry, Maybe you can go and show him his new home" I said nodding my head towards out dog who was laying on out wodden kitchen floor. Me and Marius had done so well since we moved to engaland, we had a huge mansion two lovely children, and I was yet again with child. Marius Worked in London town as a doctor where I was a house mother and wife. _

_"Now you Jennie, what have I Told you about running about in your church dress, go an change into another dress and you and I will make a Cake for Papa and Charlie yes?"She nodded walking up to her bedroom to change,_

_"Marius?" I called gently from the door in the kitchen which led to the gardens,_

_"Yes my dear? Is our Jennie and the baby okay?" He said walking over to the door placing a kiss on my lips and a hand on my ever growing stomach,_

_"We are fine, Me and Jennie are going to bake a cake do you have a preference?" I asked placing my hand over his on my stomach,_

_"A sponge would be fine my dear just be careful, I love you" He whispered to me walking back to an excited Charlie, who was playing with an even more excited Henry._

_-End Dream- _

I woke after being shook,

"I am sorry my darling you looked so peaceful but we are at the boat, and I would rather you sleep on a bed not this carrige or my arms" I nodded agreeing, even though I loved laying his arms, Sleeping on him in a cramped carrige was not a good idea,

"Lets Board," I whispered to him my voice still thick with sleep, we slowly walked onto the boat. Marius had his arm around my waist mostly holding me up. After we were led to our room there was a sharp knock on the door to our room,

"Come in," Marius said as he walked out of the small bathroom we had, the door opened revealing a short older lady with a trolley,

"Sir, you requested Dinner on your trip," She said opening the tray's "Oh dear, I forgot the glasses,"

"Do not worry Madame, I will go for you to the kitchen yes?" The lady nodded, and started setting the food on the table,

"He is Nice, He would make a good husband" She said as I took off my cloak and hung it on a peg on the door,

"Yes, he would, a great father too" I whispered looking down, it was not until my dream I had realised how much I really wanted a child with Marius,

"If you are not already with child, which i'm sure you are, you will be soon," She said, and as Marius walked in, she left.


	3. Chapter 2

Our future Chapter 2

Eponines p.o.v

After the waitress left our cabin, I could not stop thinking about what she said. As me and Marius ate our food I kept my hand on my lap but close to my stomach,

"Marius?" I asked, I had to know what he'd think about this before I told him about what the woman said,

"Yes my darling?" He said Placing our empty plates back on to the tray and placing it outside our room,

"My love, what would you say if we were expecting a child?" I asked, my words coming out quite rushed,

"Well i'd be thrilled, A little baby of our own, A start of out future" He said staring off into space,

"So, you would not be angry,?" I asked just needing to know,

"No My darling I would never be mad at something like that I told you before my love I would like a big family with you," He said sofly stroking the hand he had in his, I hummed In Agreement.

Later that night, when Marius was asleep, I quietly Sneaked out of the cabin, and rushed to the medic cabin Just 3 rows away from, our room. I swiftly knocked on the door,

"Enter," I heard a Womans voice say, I opened the door to be greated by a woman,

"Hello, What can I do for you today?" She asked me gesturing for me to sit next on a chair opposite hers, with a long desk.

"Err, Well you see I have reasons to believe I am with child, I just would like it confirmed," I whispered quietly,

"No worries, now I just need to ask you some questions,"She said walking around the desk to me.

About A half hour later, I walked out of the Doctors room and made my way very quickly towards The cabin me and Marius are staying in, when I quickly realised I had left the key in the room and would not get in without awaking Marius, Knowing I had no other options I softly started knocking on the door,

"Marius, Marius let me in" I said through the door also trying not to wake the other people in the cabins next to us, The door opend to reveal my grumpy looking boyfriend

"'Ponine? I thought you were in here," He said as I waked in to the cabin,

"I wasn't feeling well, I'm sorry my dear I did not want to awake you as you looked so peaceful and serene, I am sorry Love, I just went to the medic cabin" I said to him not wanting him to worry about me,

"My darling you should have awoke me, dear god Eponine, what did the medic say?" He asked wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to the bed, with his arms wrapped around me.

"Well, Marius, I have some news," I whispered thinking back to my conversation,

_-Flashback-_

_"Well , I do believe you are with child, I would say around two moths with the information you gave me,I hope you and your husband will be very pleased," Oh god, He wasn't my husband, what were people going to think,_

_"Yeah.. He will be" I whispered "Thank you" I said quickly walking out of the room, that was another thing to talk to Marius about_.

_-End Flashback-_

"'Ponine, Sweetheart" Marius said lightly shaking me,

"Oh, did I fall asleep?" I said looking around the room for any idea of what time it was,

"No you just spaced out on me, so what did the Doctor say?" He asked me Kissing me softly on the cheek,

"Well you know how earlier we were talking about children?" I asked, as he nodded, "Well it's because I had a hunch that I may be expecting a child, and I went to the doctor and she confirmed it," Marius face froze, Oh dear god, he was going to leave me, pregnant and alone.

"Eponine Thenardier! I love you so much, oh this is perfect, our future has started and we are barley out of france,God my love, you really are perfect,"

"Oh Marius," Was all I could say before I kissedhim deeply,

"Eponine, I know this may seem rushed and with our tiny baby on the way but I love you and I want this I can only hope you want this too, Eponine Thenardier, will you please do me the honour of becoming Eponine Pontmercy?" He said, oh dear god he was proposing, well, come on Ponine reply!

"Yes M'suier I will become Eponine Pontmercy"

A/n: thank you everyone reading this you are amazing! Any ideas for the future, Review with ideas:)


	4. Chapter 3

Our furture- Chapter 3-5 months later.

"Eponine!" I heard Marius shout as he walked into the kitchen of our Mansion, "Dear god 'Ponine, what have I told you about over working, we have maids for a reason!" Oh dear god, not this again, he had been like this ever since we arrived in england, even lifting a finger was to much work according to him.

"But, Marius! I was hungry and the girls are on their lunch, it just wasn't fair." I explained to him, pulling some rhubarbs out of the pantry,

"Rhubarbs? Seriously Eponine, you and these weird foods! And next time you call me if you want something!" And as always tears sprung into my eyes, He was mad at me again Tears started falling freely as I tried to walk away from him,

"'Ponine,"He said grabbing both my wrists, "Please My darling, I am sorry, What's wrong?" He asked bringing me into his chest, well as close as he could with my huge 7 month pregnant stomach.

"You...You're...You're mad at me" I gasped through sobs, my head burried deep into his chest, I know it seemed like It was stupid but I was pregnant, I had an excuse!

After Marius calmed me down, we decided to take a walk around Trafalgar square. I placed A pair of fla shoes and a light coat to cover my shoulders. After a while of walking and stopping to talk to people, we stopped to sit on a bench, so I could rest (Marius' Orders) When we sat, we were approached by a young man and girl,

" , I'm surprised to see you out and not at the factory," He Spoke to Marius. Yes Marius Owned a factory about 4 miles from where we lived and he worked there 3 days a week and was home the rest,

"I only work, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays" Marius informed him in a rude tone, He stood carefully pulling me with him, "If you'll excuse me and my wife she is pregnant and tired, so we must be making our way home" He said, also rudley pulling me away from the couple.

The whole way home I could tell Marius was angry, Not wanting to make it worse I kept quiet and let him lead me home. As we reached the house, one of our maids Jenifer was ouside walking our dog Henry around the courtyard. Knowing Marius needed to calm down I walked over to her as he walked into the house,

" ," She said courtseying to me, I arched an eyebrow, I hated all this formal stuff between me and the maids.

"Jenifer, it's Eponine, honestly, none of that 'Mrs' stuff!" I mock scolded as she laughed.

"How is baby?" She asked looking down at my huge stomach.

"Very, very big! but moving around a lot which is good," I said rubbing my hand over my stomach feeling my little baby move.

"'Ponine!" I heard Marius call from the door of the house, I turned to look at him and smiled,

"Duty Awaits" I said to Jenifer, before walking towards Marius.

"Hello, my love" I said as I approached Him

"Hello my dear, Emily is preparing dinner, so I thought we could go and start put some of the baby's cot together?" He asked and I giggles,

"More like, watch you put it together while I lay in bed?"I asked Giggling,

"Yes, but it'll be nice to have everything ready," I nodded and we walked up to the stairs to our room. Me and Marius had decided that for the first 6 months just so we could make sure the baby was okay before he started sleeping in their own room.

" , the dinner is ready!" We heard Emily call from the bottom of the stairs,

"Fooooodddd!" I called rather loudly rushing to get towards the stairs,

"Eponine! Be carefull!"I heard Marius call from behind me,

"I am!" I called sitting down at the table, the plate infront of me looked so good, a lovely roast, as Marius sat down next to me, I called out a thanks to Emily,

After dinner me and Marius sat in the bedroom, Marius going through factory records and me reading my book, that was when I felt it,

"Marius!" I said, groaning in pain,

"My love are you okay? Tis the baby okay?" He asked looking over me for any present injury on my body,

"Marius, get the girls, the babys coming"I whispered looking up at him.


	5. Chapter 4

Our Future-Chapter 4-Baby.

Marius p.o.v

12 hours. 12 hours since I had seen my wife. 12 hours since we had found out she was in labour with our baby. 12 hours since I had been kicked out of my room. And 12 hours I had been hearing my beloved's pain filled cries and I could not take it anymore!

I know to Eponine I had been cold and distant latley, but i'd been so worried about her and I also have had so much trouble at the factory this week. The couple me and 'Ponine had walked into at the park, The young man was my old factory foreman, the one I had to ask to leave Monday because some of the women working for me had told me that he had been getting his pleasure from some of the women on floor 4 and as he was courting the Duchess' daughter I did not want him around the women in my factory for much longer. Seeing him in the park had me worried for 'Ponine and our little baby's saftey. I loved both of them with every fibre of my being and If I lost them I do not know how I would cope.

The door of our room opening brang me back from my thoughts,Jenifer our youngest maid was haistily rushing towards the stairs with a large bowl,

"Jenifer, Are they okay?" I asked following her down the stairs and into the kitchen,

"Sir I cannot say" She said quickly boiling water over the stove,

"Jenifer How is my wife and child?" I asked again trying to keep my voice calm, Ignoring me, she carried the water up the stairs, quickly following and getting ahead of her I stood in front of the door to the room,

"Sir this water is crucial, please move," Hearing the water was important I quickly jumped out of the way,

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW HOW MY WIFE AND BABY ARE!" I screamed at the door, knowing it would bring no help but needing to get the aggression, but I quickly got more irritated when I heard 'Ponine cry out in pain once Margret our eldest Maid came out of the door and looked angrily at me,

"Now You listen here Mr. Your wife is fine, and your baby Is almost here, now if you let, Me, Jenifer and Emily do our jobs you will be with them!" She said at me wagging her finger about when Eponine screamed once again,"Now If you'll excuse me" She said walking back into the room.

5 Hours later.

5hours. A million more screams. 5 times Jenfier ran back to the kitchen. 80 Times I yelled in frustration and 44 books ripped too shreds in my office.

"Sir,?" I looked up to be met by Emily,"Your Baby's here, and would like to see you," She said, with a smile on her face. Jumping from my seat on the floor I ran towards me&Eponines bedroom.

"He's here," Eponine said as she walked in, He? A little boy?

"A boy?" I asked, the words almost getting stuck in my throat, 'Ponine nodded. I went and sat next to her on the bed and noticed we had no matress cover, she followed my sight,

"I'll sort it before tonight, I promise," She whispered looking into my eyes,

"No, I will you've just had a baby," She looked up Unsure and I just nodded reassuring her.

"We need to name him," She whispered after a while, looking down at the tiny baby sleeping contently in her arms,

"Yeah, it should be an english name,For when he has a tutor," I said and 'Ponine nodded, we sat in a silence for a moment just thinking about names,

"How about Charles?" She asked quietly, I Looked down at the baby in her arms,"And like Charlie for short?" She added also looking down at our baby,

"That's perfect," I whispered and it really was, we were in our blissful happiness, an hour old baby and our whole future ahead of us, everything was finally falling into place...


	6. Chapter 5

Our Future- Chapter 5- Charlie.

Eponine's p.o.v.

Ever since Charlie was born, Marius seemed relaxed. Charlie was such a handsome baby, he had his fathers green eyes and my chubby cheeks, but he had my mothers blonde hair, my only reminder of my preivous 18 years in france. I was pulled away from my dweeling thoughts by my beautiful baby crying,

"Oh, baby boy, shush, shush, Papa's sleeping,"I cooed to him looking across at Marius' sleeping form, "Come on baby lets go to see Emily," I said, it was 7am, Emily should be in the kitchen getting ready for her day. I carried Charlie down slightly rocking him in my arms,

"Oh Madam, Err, sorry breakfast is not ready yet, I did not think you were up I can start now?" She said jumping from where she sat as I walked in,

"Oh no, it's fine, Charlie awoke, I did not want him to wake up Marius, Any good today?" I asked gesturing towards the newspaper in front of her, She shook her head,

"Nope, Mostly about france, That Rebellion, they beat the army, they now have leadership of france," What? Please don't tell me she was talking about Enjorlas and everyone else? Surley not, they were not organised enough, How?

"Oh, really?" I asked hoping my face was unphased,

"Yup, oh and the queen is having another baby," She said with a smile on her face.

After our conversation Emily started breakfast so I quickly took Charlie and went up to Marius.

"Marius! Marius! You must awake! Marius!" I said after putting the baby in his cot,

"What?" He asked Barley opening his eyes,

"They won. For god sake Marius they won! What if he comes looking for you? What about Charlie? He needs you! I need you!" I said my voice breaking as I finnished tears streaming down my face,

"'Ponine start from the begginging, what happened?" He said running his fingers across my tear streamed face,

"Enjorlas...They beat the army...He controls france...what if he's looking for you?" I asked in between sobs, I couldn't lose him! How would I cope?

"Eponine, you listen to me, Even if Enjorlas comes looking for me, He won't take me away from you, nothing will take me away from you and charlie, you two are my life, nothing will seperate us, I love you two with every fragment of my being, Nothing will tear us apart, do you understand me?" I nodded tears still falling down my face.

After this morning, Me and Marius decided to take charlie out for a walk in his pram. We were often stopped by neighbours and factory workers trying to get a glimpse at our handsome baby who was peacefully sleeping sucking on his thumb, a trait he got from his father who still did it. After A walk around The park and a light shop for some more blankets for Charlies cot, Marius had to go to the factory.

"Sir," The men On the gates said as we walked in, We greeted them and carried on up to Marius' Office.

"Sorry, love I just need to check the books to see if I can take this week off to stay with you two at home"He said opening a large book,

"What? You do not have to," I said as he quckly skimmed through the pages

"Well I can so I am," He said shutting the book getting off of his chair and giving me a kiss. I knew at this poing this was how I wanted our lives to be.

**Unknown P.o.v**

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw them In the park today, eve_ryone _gathering around their new baby._

_Well he won't be theirs for long._

_i'll get him back._

_And they won't know what hit them._

_I will have my revenge._

_Soft and sweet._

_Till tomorrow._


	7. Chapter 6

Our Future-Chapter 6.

Marius P.o.v.

Today I have A meeting with the Duchess and her future son-in-law, Yes, the same man I sacked for Promiscuity in the workplace, but I was anxious to, Eponine had told mme that her and Charlie were coming up to see me today, God Charlie was growing up so quickly, he was almost 9 months, It was only a week ago he said his first word.

_-Flashback-_

_"Come on Baby, just say it once, one time for Papa, once?" I asked him sitting on the floor next to him, handing him back the toys he threw at me, He kept quite,_

_"What about for Ma? Hey Charlie can you say Mama?"Ponine asked him Kissing him on his cheek,_

_"MA!" Charlie shouted, oh my dear lord, my baby boy said his first word!_

_"Will you say it again?!" I asked patting his head,_

_"Ma,ma,ma,ma,ma" He babbled clapping his hand,I looked up at Eponine who had tears streaming down her face,_

_"My baby said his first word"She whispered kissing him on the head, he really was growing up fast,_

_-End Flashback-_

"Mr. Pontmercy?" I heard one of my factory foremen say bringing me back from my thoughts,"The Duchess, and are here, She's demanding to see you."He said in an annoyed tone,

"Show them in," I said my tone matching his,

"Ohh, ,"The duchess said in her high pitched voice,"I heard your wife had a baby, How is she?" She asked but I could tell by the way she said it she was not interessted nor did she care,

"They are both fine, should be here soon," I said smiling wide at the thought of seeing my wife and child,

"Well anyway back to pressing matters, As you know Archie and Victoria's wedding is in a few weeks and as he no longer has a job, he cannot pay his share so I was hoping you would be a dear and give Alfie his job back,"She said in a final tone, Ha as if i'd give that a job,

"No." I said looking down at some papers on my desk,

"Excuse me?" She asked obviously shocked,

"I won't give him a job." I said looking up to meet her gaze.

Thankfully I was saved by a knock at the door, a knock from my beautiful wife,

"Hey am I inturrupting anything?" She asked, She had her hair pulled back by a ribbon and Charlie in her arms she looked flustered,

"No""Yes" Me and the Duchess said in unison, Ignoring the Duchess I pulled 'ponine and Charlie into my office, and introduced everyone. Me and Eponine turned our back for a second when it happened. We both turned when we heard Charlie's cry, but by the time we turned, him, the Duchess and Archie had gone,

"CHARLIE?!" Ponine screamed at the top of her lungs,

"Stay here" I said to her, running out of my office,

I ran round every floor when I was stopped on the stairs by one of my workers,

"Peter's looking for you," He said to me, Peter was out gate gaurd, there was only one gate into the building and he gaurded it all day everyday,

"Not now!" I said my mind reeling, Where could they have taken Charlie? And why him? Why my son?

"He said its urgent," The worker said continuing to his floor, just great! I ran to the entrance of the building and A huge smile appeared on my face, There he was, My baby in Peters arms, and a police man restraining Archie,

"Oh thank god," I said taking Charlie into my arms,

"I predict you will be pressing charges?" The Police officer asked Placing cuffs on Archie,

"Yes," I said, he nodded leading Archie of the premisis,

"Thank you" I said to peter, he would deffinatley be getting a raise,

"All in a day's work"He said waving goodbye to Charlie as we started to walk in,

"Shall we go see Mummy?" I asked Charlie as we walked up the stairs to my office,

"Mama,mama" He said clapping his hands,

"Yep Mama" I said walking to my office door, I kncoked

"Yes?" I heard Eponine whimper from the other side of the door,

"Err, A Charles Pontmercy to see you Madame," I said in the worst posh accent, my office door ripped open and 'Ponine dragged Charlie out of my arms and placing kisses all over his face,

"Oh Charlie NEVER do that again!" she said holidng him tight.


End file.
